


For Now, I'll Meet You in My Dreams

by PoIIyanna



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoIIyanna/pseuds/PoIIyanna
Summary: An unfinished fic I began to write, and one that I might as well post now because I doubt I'll finish it later.





	

I woke up again and still missed him just the same. The sounds of tinkering with machines always used to wake me up until he left, but afterwards my mornings were only started by the faint sounds of Spiteful Crows outside of my window. I groggily pulled off my covers, exited my bed, and looked through my dorm room window as if searching for him on the horizon, but I still did not find him.

Gone were the days where I always helped him repair his glasses whenever they were broken. "Why buy a new pair when these will do just fine?" He used to say as I held the tape in my hands and he held the shattered temples of his glasses in his own. Although this was a common occurrence, I never did ask him how he broke them each time. I wondered every day if I would ever get the chance, but I had learned since he left that this school's phones have no reception to places outside of FoggyLand. 

Occasionally, I would talk to my friend and professor, Maxwell about my woes, but gradually, restlessness was setting in and I could not bear to be without him anymore. I knew there was only one way to talk to him again and I wasn't going to find it there, so I decided to do what he did - break out of school. This made me think of a few questions, though. "How would I get back? Who could I tell? What if none of these Winters phones work? How would I cross Lake Tess?" It seemed impossible, but I knew I needed to do this if I wanted to talk to him again.

In the wee hours of the next morning, I began my escape. I crept out of my dorm as quietly as I could, then down the school's stairs, and outside into the cold, snow-blanketed world outside. I looked to the white coated tree next to a wall enclosing the school I had decided earlier in the day to climb, and did just that. My uniform was brutally wet, and my hands were chilled to the bone, but I managed to mount the tree and jump to freedom! My shoes landed with a thud in the snow over the wall, and I surveyed the landscape as I dusted the snow from my soaked school uniform.


End file.
